Thal'Thaxian Dragonborn
The dragonborn of Thal'Thaxia are somewhat different than the dragonborn of the forgotten realms. Their ties to the elemental planes have become stronger due to the elemental rifts that occupy their homeland. Generations of exposure to the elemental powers have given them stronger characteristics that make them more closely match their pure dragon counterparts both physically and mentally. Metallic Common: Metallic dragonborn share many qualities with their pure dragon cousins. They posses a natural curiosity for the arcane arts, and a general disposition toward good alignments. Brass Brass Dragonborn are primarily found in the desert polies of Sesden, but running into one in any of the other polies across Vythamot is not uncommon. Culturally they are the most pacifist of all their kind, believing the power of diplomacy and philosophy to be more powerful weapons than any blade. Like their true dragon counterparts, brass dragonborn are the most gregarious of their kind. Getting a brass dragonborn to speak is not difficult, it's getting them to stop talking that's hard. More than most of their kind, brass dragonborn crave conversation. It's not uncommon to see two brass dragonborn hold a single conversation for several days running. Culturally they have a deep connection to, and love of, the divines. Religion and conversation make up a good portion of brass dragonborn culture. A brass dragonborn can usually be distinguished by its naturally burnished brass color. But to the uninitiated, their color can look similar to their gold or Bronze cousins. Their most defining feature is the broad almost V-shaped plate on their forehead and the two small spikes that protrude from their chin. Their eyes are usually varying shades of brown and red and they breath fire. Bronze Bronze dragonborn are primarily found in the Oceanic island polis of Taevo. Culturally the bronze dragonborn serve as the right arm of the Vythamot nation. Their society is well organized and they like to keep things working and moving smoothly, like a well oiled machine. This makes them incredibly quick to respond to any event and they constantly look for solutions to problems, whether it's any of their concern or not. No foreign invasion of Vythamot from the sea has ever made it past the Bronze Dragonborn. Bronze dragonborn are the most loyal friends a person could ask for. They have a tendency to be very intense in their relationships, and even their everyday activities. A Bronze dragonborn will never want to do something halfway. They also tend toward lawfulness even more than most dragonborn, which makes it unsurprising that the Bronze dragonborn consistently produce more paladins per-capita than nearly every other race. Physically, bronze dragonborn are bronze in color with green stripes that run down their arms, legs and back. Their most defining feature though has to be their fluted cheeks. Bronze dragonborn posses no horns and their eyes range from aqua marine to lemon yellow. Copper Copper Dragonborn are most often found in their home polis of Kisatha. They are the wittiest of the dragonborn. Culturally they value knowledge and arcana above all else. Culturally they are also the most accepting of outsiders. Knowledge knows no race and seclusion can lead to missing out on new arcane secrets from across the world. They value fairness and equivalency in their culture as well. Knowledge is to be shared and shared both ways, to gain knowledge, one must give it as well. Copper dragonborn have a natural tendency toward curiosity and playfulness. They love a good laugh and pranksters are a common sight in their ranks. Puzzles, riddles and mysteries naturally draw them in as they are natural problem solvers. They can be a bit on the temperamental side at times, but they are always down to have a jolly good, and witty time. Physically the Copper dragonborn look very similar to the red dragonborn. They posses the same, elongated horns atop their heads, though the copper's horns are smaller. The best way to distinguish the two is that copper dragonborn usually have the same color of neck as the rest of their head, unlike the red dragonborn, and they sometimes posses flecks of dull green color on their scales. Their eyes range from dull brown to silvery-blue in color. Gold Gold Dragonborn are usually found in their home polis of Yandel, the capital of Vythamot. They are the wisest and most patient of the metallic dragonborn. They value peace above all else and the preservation of life and goodness. Gold dragonborn have a tendency toward true alignments, and have a heavier leaning toward good than most other metallic dragonborn. They often spend a good deal of their free time in meditation to reflect on events of the past and present, or to enjoy the tranquility of the present. They do have a natural tendency toward aloofness in times of peace. Their aloofness is quickly turned off when threatened though, and in times of crisis a gold dragonborn will tend to perform a complete role reversal and become charismatic and cunning, making them natural born leaders. Physically, Gold dragonborn are the only dragonborn capable of growing facial hair. They have two smaller frills that run down their necks as well, and their eyes range from orange to green in color. Silver The Silver dragonborn are usually found in their Polis of Ullard, and are known for their wanderlust. Culturally the silver dragonborn focus less on the world around them and more on themselves, and their own morality and choices. Like the gold dragonborn their culture has a heavy emphasis on meditation, but for the purpose of searching their own feelings, rather than on reflecting on the actions of others or enjoying their environments. Silver dragonborn are extremely polite in general, and seek to put other's feelings before their own, sometimes to a fault. Silver dragonborn have a tendency toward curiosity about other forms of life. Humans and Halflings specifically. Silver dragonborn tend to find the drive that others exude to be fascinating and they are drawn to anyone with a strong drive. Physically silver dragonborn are the easiest to tell from the others. Their scales are a colorless silver and they have a single long frill that runs from their forehead down their backs. Their eyes are usually silver or blue in color. Metallic Rare: Some dragonborn bloodlines are rarely seen. At one time they were likely all similar in number, but events over the years, political, magical, and divine have made certain bloodlines more rare than others. Adamantine Adamantine Dragonborn are usually found in the province of the Osear Peninsula, the kingdom of Caec'zil, or the Polis of Kisatha. Adamantine dragons are proud creatures, with a strong respect for hierarchy and duty. They are gruff and often stoic to a fault. Physically they have dark gray scales. They have no horns on the top of their head, but they do posses a large, rather dull horn on their nose. They breath a cone of sonic energy. Cobalt Cobalt Dragonborn are usually found in the Polies of Ullard and Kisatha and fit into those respective cultures very well. Cobalt dragonborn are an interesting balance between strength and benevolence. They are staunch warriors and tend toward having cold personalities. But they do value companionship and will not turn away a valuable ally, or friend. Strength was valued above all else in their polis before it fell and some remnant of this ideology remains in their clans today. But in addition to their need for strong and deep friendships, they also posses a protective streak. Some would debate their protective streak is more motivated out of the selfish interest pf not wanting to lose a friend they put time into getting to know, rather than a worry for the feelings and well being of their friends, but nonetheless it is there. Cobalt dragonborn trend to be heavier than most other types of metallic dragonborn and have ram-like horns, similar to but more curled than a black dragonborn's. Their eyes are usually a deep blue and they breathe a cone of frost. Electrum Electrum Dragonborn are exceptionally rare, and have no specific polis they tend to stick to. Electrum dragonborn love beauty above all else. Beautiful words, beautiful visions, beautiful patterns beautiful music. They tend to be romantic in their nature and often fairly dramatic. An electrum dragonborn will often dial anything he sets his mind to up to eleven. Electrum dragonborn sport a single horn on their head that points backwards. Their scales are silvery-white with golden speckles and they have golden eyes. They breathe sharp rock shards in a cone. Mercury The Mercury dragonborn can be found mainly in the polis of Sesden. Particularly on the stormfront crest area. Mercury dragonborn crave variety, always looking for new experiences. They tend to be jacks of all trades, masters of none because they get bored easily. To a Mercury dragonborn, the true enemy is not evil, or chaos, but boredom. Because of this they tend to lean toward the more chaotic end of the spectrum. Physically Mercury dragonborn have white scales and are physically smaller than other dragonborn. They have no horns, and no frills, giving them a somewhat snakelike appearance. Mercury dragons breathe a line of special smoke only they can see through that lingers for only a minute before dissipating. Mithral Mithral dragonborn are usually found in the Polies of Yandel or Ullard. Mithral dragonborn are the most rare of all dragonborn. They tend to be understanding and benevolent, but also tend to take offense more easily than other dragonborn. Not much else can be said for their commonalities as so few exist. Mithral dragonborn are a pale green in color with vertical stripes of white going along their back and head. They have a natural crown of white horns on their head that point backwards. They breathe metallic shards in a cone. Orium Orium dragons are most often found in the Kisatha and Ullard polies. Orium dragonborn are more timid and shy than most dragonborn. They have a natural ability for storytelling and memorization, though this is likely more cultural than genetic. Orium Dragonborn are a faded crimson in color and they often tatoo themselves with black designs of flames, lightning or claw marks as one of the last a traditions still passed down by their people. They have no horns, no frills and pronounced noses. Orium dragons breath red acid in a line. Steel Steel dragonborn are usually found in the polis of Taevo. Steel dragonborn are adaptable and clever, but unlike the copper dragonborn they prefer to think on their feet rather than in a chair with a book. Steel dragons like to get things done, and they like doing it themselves. They are somewhat solitary in nature in this way. Steel dragons have no horns or frills, and small heads. They have pointed, steel gray scales. Steel dragons breath an off-white cone of poison gas. Chromatic Common: Black Black Dragonborn are from the province of Rivultha. They have a naturally sadistic streak, that drives them to delight in the suffering of others. Most of them do not work well in teams, as a general rule. They tend to stick together in tight knit clans and distrust all other dragonborn besides the brown who share their province. Their culture is one of self sufficiency. If you need help from another to survive, then you do not deserve to survive. Weakness is a punishable offense and this is a mentality propagated through their war-torn culture. Black dragonborn tend to be leaner and shorter than other dragonborn. They have black scales, with faint green stripes on their arms and legs as well as two ram-like horns on their heads. They usually have gray to green eyes. Blue Blue Dragonborn are found almost exclusively on the Osear Peninsula. Blue dragonborn have a respect for confidence and order. They like organization, structure and most of all, using those structures to their advantage. Nothing pleases a blue dragonborn more than gaming a system. Of all the chromatic dragonborn it could be said that they probably have the most dignity and eloquence. Blue dragonborn have blue scales and a single, large horn on their nose. Their eyes are usually black or dark gold. Green Green Dragonborn are usually found in the province of Virax. Green dragonborn have a naturally cunning and deceptive streak. They also tend to have the least pride of any of the chromatic dragonborn, willing to put themselves down if it serves their purpose in the end, and this is a trait fairly unique to the green dragonborn. They also love to play long cons and win against their enemies via their wits rather than their strength, but their real skill is their ability to read and deceive other people. In Thal'Thaxia, the phrase "He's greening you." means "He's trying to trick you." Physically they have green scales and green eyes. They also have a short frill on their backs that come to a peak on their head, and they have no horns. Red Red dragonborn are usually found in Sieghal, the capital province of the Arkshehad empire. Red dragonborn have a culture of constant warfare. They conquer, and conquer and conquer some more. Their pride and arrogance leads them to think they can solve nearly every problem by steamrolling it. So far it has won them an empire, but an empire that has never truly known unity or peace. A red dragonborn is likely to have a massive ego as well, even among dragonborn. Telling a red he's wrong will be like talking to a wall. Physically they have red scales and two, long horns on the back of their head. Their eyes are usually gold, red or brown. White White Dragonborn are usually found in the province of Xetos. White dragonborn were the first to be conquered by the red dragonborn, millenia ago and they have learned to accept it. They are the most base and animalistic of the dragonborn. They tend to live lives of competition and rivalry. Always seeking to best everyone around them in some form of physical contest. White dragonborn have white scales, and gaunt, almost skeletal faces. They have a single, fin-like spike that protrudes from the back of their head and their eyes are usually an icy blue shade. Chromatic Rare: Brown Brown dragonborn live mainly in the Rivultha province. Brown dragonborn are actually fairly relaxed in their overall nature, though the culture of Rivultha has turned the majority of them more stern. They tend to be fairly amiable and like to agree with everything that they hear. They are very grounded in their emotions though and upsetting or angering one is actually rather difficult. Physically they have fairly long necks for their race and have brown scales covered with tan or rust colored spots. They breathe a line of scorching-hot air. Gray Gray dragonborn are usually found in the Xetos provinces. Gray dragonborn are despised by every other race of dragonborn. Their combined qualities of rash pride lined with a sadistic streak has made them unpopular in every circle. Most gray dragonborn tribes live as bandits or nomads in the cold forests and tundras of xetos in exile. The only thing that keeps them from being completely wiped out is their sheer tenacity and will to survive. Gray dragonborn have dull gray scales and two small, barbed horns on the side of their heads. Their eyes are usually black and they breathe a cone of stone spikes. Orange Orange dragonborn are usually found in the Rivan and southern deep ocean areas. Orange dragonborn are petty and prideful in nature. Their culture is one of wanton chaos and selfish destruction. They have no allies among the other dragonborn races, but they do well in capturing and controlling lesser aquatic races to be their servants. They would turn their ambitions to larger conquests and expansion if they ever stopped fighting each other. Orange dragonborn have dull orange scales and no horns or frills to speak of. Just very elongated faces. They breathe a line of searing hot tar that explodes on contact with water. Purple Purple dragonborn are a bit of a mystery. Of all the dragonborn they are the only ones to have a nation all their own, away from other dragonborn. They live lives of solemn contemplation and duty. They are a very serious bunch, but for their seriousness are very pragmatic in their morals. Purple dragonborn have a single, small spike that comes from the back of their head. Purple dragonborn can breath a line of radiant energy, or they have the unique ability to breath out a blade of energy that can be held and used in combat. Yellow Yellow dragonborn are usually found in the province of Virax and in the Rivian Ocean. Yellow dragonborn tend to be selfish in an apathetic way. Mostly only the green dragonborn can put up with them, and their natural apathy is one of the things that makes them get along so well with lizardfolk. Of all the dragonborn their people put the least emphasis on their clan identity and they tend to drift from place to place over their lifetimes. Physically yellow dragonborn have no horns or frills, but a long plate on top of their head instead with white lines of bone bordering it. The breathe a line of burning salt or boiling salt water. Other: Shadow Shadow dragonborn are not born, but the result of a fatal infection called the dragon plague. Once infected any type of dragonborn besides the platinum will succumb to the sickness. There is no cure for this plague and it eventually leads to the death of the dragonborn afflicted with it. Once infected a shadow dragonborn's scales will turn black, their eyes will turn a dark purple and their breath weapon will become a black and necrotic version of whatever element they possessed before contracting the sickness. Platinum Platinum dragonborn are also not born this way. Only true servants of Bahamut who dedicate their lives to his teachings and spreading his glory can be transformed into one of these platinum plated protectors of peace. Upon their transformation, their breath weapon becomes a radiant cone of cold, and their scales become a platinum shade. All their other features stay the same.